Adeus Amor, Olá Destino
by T Ani Savioli
Summary: Sobre a relação entre Sirius e Bellatrix, como ele se lembra num dia muito importante.


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Adeus Amor, Olá Destino © ReineDesDiamants (PrincessOzmaofOz arroba hotmail. com)  
Goodbye Love, Hello Destiny - http/www. fanfiction. net/read. php?storyid1620162  
Tradução © Ameria  
Copyright © Fev/2004

ESTA FANFIC É UMA **TRADUÇÃO

* * *

**

Era um casamento bonito. Com certeza era. Ela era a mais velha em sua família formada somente por garotas. A menina dos olhos dos pais. A criança perfeita. Tinha as melhores notas da família, e aprendia mais rápido que qualquer um em Hogwarts. Música tocou suavemente no fundo, sua mão apertando meu braço enquanto andávamos, quase como se ela estivesse descarregando todos os seus nervos em mim com aquele simples gesto. As pessoas levantaram e pagaram seu respeito enquanto nós, lentamente, nos aproximamos do ministro. Ela inclinou a cabeça levemente e me deu um sorriso. Ninguém nunca tinha visto aquela beleza. Isso me fez lembrar...

— _Bella? Bella? — eu tinha gritado quando ainda éramos crianças brincando de esconde-esconde. Ela sempre se escondia e o meu trabalho era encontrá-la, não importava onde. Eu olhava no sótão, olhava no fundo das cavernas. Percorria cada centímetro da mansão até ouvir um risinho débil. Era como eu sempre a encontrava. Dessa vez ela estava na cozinha, escondida num armário._

_Eu lentamente abri a porta e deslizei para dentro ao lado dela. Ninguém poderia nos encontrar quando decidíamos não ser encontrados, nem mesmo as irmãs dela._

— Achei você — murmurei. Ela se virou para mim e sorriu, sempre tão bonita quando sorria.

— Eu sei... — ela pegou minha mão. — Eu sabia que você conseguiria.

Nos sentamos lá por horas, contando piadas e planejando brincadeiras.

Minha mãe tinha chegado, era hora de ir. Abri a porta e tentei sair, mas senti um puxão em minha mão. Ela não me deixaria ir. Eu me virei e antes que me desse conta do que estava acontecendo, ela se adiantou e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Eu fiquei pasmo. Ela sorriu para mim e correu. Aquele foi meu primeiro beijo, e então minha mãe me levou para casa.

Narcissa já estava no altar, esperando que nós chegássemos. Ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim, mas quando encontrou meus olhos, algo mudou. Ela sabia. Sempre soube. Nós mantivemos segredo de todos, mas ela tinha descoberto. Quase tropecei nos meus próprios pés naquela troca de olhares, mas Bella me segurou, sem ninguém notar nada de errado. Bella sempre me segurava, ela nunca me deixaria cair...

Tínhamos acabado de chegar em casa do terceiro ano. Bella queria que eu visse a nova decoração de seu quarto. Como eu poderia dizer não? Ela tomou minha mão na dela coberta pela luva preta. Nossos dedos se entrelaçaram, o contraste era surpreendente. Ela me arrastou para cima das escadas pelas quais tínhamos corrido por toda nossa infância até o quarto dela, que antes era uma mistura de rosas e violetas, e agora era prata, preto e verde.

— As cores de Slytherin — eu mencionei, entrando totalmente no quarto. Nossas iniciais ainda estavam gravadas na cama.

— Você aprova? — ela me perguntou, severamente.

— Eu não pediria que uma sonserina pintasse de outra cor — respondi, me juntando a ela em sua valsa familiar.

— Temi que ofendesse suas morais grifinórias.

— Minha querida Bella, você só está sendo quem você é, e se você não fosse sonserina, eu provavelmente não te amaria tanto — respondi, esperando que ela soubesse o que eu estava querendo dizer.

Ela ainda estava segurando minha mão, como se ela não fosse soltá-la enquanto eu estivesse lá. Eu me aproximei dela lentamente, como se o mundo a nossa volta tivesse parado por um momento. Os lábios dela roçaram nos meus, mas ela recuou. O relógio tiquetaqueou enquanto fitávamos um os olhos do outro, os rostos ainda separados por um centímetro. Eu levantei minha mão livre e levemente toquei suas bochechas, lábios, nariz, cabelos, memorizando cada aspecto de sua face. Ela não recuou. Minha mão deslizou pelos cabelos dela, e foi para o resto deles em sua nuca. Segundos se passaram denovo até que eu a puxasse através dos centímetros de ar que nos separavam e sentisse sua boca mais uma vez. Lábios, língua, ela tinha o gosto do néctar de uma viciante flor selvagem. Uma vez sentido, eu sempre queria, precisaria de mais.

O tempo parecia ter parado para nós. O que acontecia no mundo passava reto e estava separado de nós.

**PLAFT! —** a realidade nos pegou de surpresa...

Demos um pulo quando pedaços de vidro cobriram o chão de madeira. Narcissa estava na porta, a mão parada no ar como se ainda estivesse segurando a taça que tinha derrubado no choque.

— Cissa! Você nunca bate! — reclamei. Eu não deveria me chatear, entretanto. Aquele era o quarto dela também quando eu estava lá.

Bella pegou a mão estendida dela e a guiou para dentro do quarto. Nós não nos preocupávamos com a bagunça, os elfos domésticos a limpariam. Eu fiquei longe delas. Eram irmãs, era a hora de conversarem. Eu sabia isso pelo olhar desesperado que Bella me lançou.

Elas fitaram uma a outra, tendo conversas inteiras somente com os olhos, os olhares questionadores e confusos de Narcissa, encontrando com os desesperados e nervosos de Bella. Chegaram a algum tipo de decisão da qual eu não fazia parte.

- Não vou falar para a mãe e o pai — Narcissa fez uma pausa e saiu, os pedaços de vidro ainda cintilando no chão.

Ela manteve aquela promessa para nós. Nunca contou. Agora me olhava com pena enquanto fazíamos nossa lenta jornada até o altar. Quando nos aproximamos de um certo ponto de nossas vidas, eu não podia ajudar, mas podia ter uma sensação de destino nos empurrando para esse ponto, que definirá nossos destinos para sempre. Como se Narcissa soubesse de meus pensamentos, seus olhos momentaneamente se deslocaram para seus pais e voltaram para mim. Ela se lembrou do dia em que eles descobriram.

_Tinha sido no final do quinto ano. Os pais de Bella tinham me pegado no Expresso de Hogwarts e me levado para a casa deles uma semana antes de eu ir para casa passar as férias. Normalmente Cissa se mudava para o quarto de Bella durante a semana e eu ficava no quarto dela. Ah, os horrores de ser mais novo. Não este ano, contudo. Andrômeda tinha sido rejeitada. Como o quarto dela não era mais dela, eu fiquei com ele._

_Tão logo estávamos na porta da casa dela, seus dedos entrelaçaram nos meus. Sempre a mão esquerda dela com a minha direita, suas luvas pretas contra minha pele branca._

_Nós nunca podíamos nos ver muito em Hogwarts. Não a sós. Então nossa semana juntos no começo das férias seria como estar no paraíso. Não desperdiçamos tempo para chegar no quarto dela. Subimos as escadas correndo como crianças, para ver quem chegava primeiro, mas diferente de quando éramos crianças, não estávamos mais brincando quando chegamos lá._

A cama dela era macia. Cobertas e lençóis pretos com travesseiros verdes. Mesmo depois de todos esses meses, ela ainda carregava-a. Eu amava deitar por cima dela naquelas cobertas pretas, fazendo a pele pálida dela parecer queimar. Estava sempre temeroso quando desabotoava suas roupas para revelar mais e mais daquela pele corada. Eu fazia uma reverência quase religiosa a cada polegada, cada centímetro enquanto sentia o gosto dela. O gosto ainda era do mesmo néctar selvagem que eu sempre considerei tão intoxicante. Eu nunca me enjoaria do gosto dela.

_Amo tudo nela, cada pequeno som que ela faz enquanto eu a adoro completamente. A conexão entre nós que tinha sempre estado lá parecia ter se intensificado de algum modo naquele lugar que representava para mim nossa, uma vez, completa inocência._

_Eu gritei algo. Não sabia o que, mas lágrimas de alegria rolaram de seus olhos e ela me beijou, um lento beijo amoroso, contrastando com os apaixonados que tínhamos acabado de dividir._

_Mais tarde, deitamos juntos nos lençóis, eu prendendo-a fortemente contra mim, mas ela não parecia se importar._

— _O que eu disse? — perguntei a ela, eu tinha que saber._

— _Que você me ama — ela sussurrou maravilhada. Eu nunca tinha dito aquilo antes. Tinha considerado que ela já sabia._

— _Eu amo, você sabe._

— _Sei, agora — e nós dormimos. Eu nunca tinha me sentido mais contente na vida. Não sei quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas senti as cobertas sendo arrancadas de mim._

— _O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO! — era a mãe de Bella. Ela se levantou e puxou os cobertores para se cobrir._

— _Mãe, não... — mas era tarde demais. A mãe dela já tinha me enxotado da cama, empurrado minhas roupas para cima de mim e me posto porta afora. Ela pode ser uma mulher assustadora as vezes._

— _Saia! Saia, saia, SAIA! — ela gritou enquanto continuava a me empurrar para fora. Bella pôs uma roupa correu atrás de nós para somente ver sua mãe me entregando Pó de Flu. — Vá para casa! Você NÃO é bem vindo aqui nunca mais. — Bella congelou, não compreendendo aquilo. Eu? Não bem vindo lá? Eu era praticamente parte da família, era sempre bem vindo lá. Eu dei um último sorriso a ela antes de ir para casa._

A mãe dela ainda não me olhava nos olhos, mesmo um ano depois. Você acharia que ela teria me perdoado agora. Aqui estamos nós. Alcançamos o altar e a mãe de Bella tinha planejado sua revanche depois de todo esse tempo. Nunca trapaceie um Black, nunca é bom. Ela decidiu me punir por tirar a inocência de suas crianças. Então aqui estou eu, no final do corredor da igreja com o amor da minha vida. Tenho que entregá-la agora...

— _O que você quer dizer com SE CASANDO! — eu exclamei, meus olhos flamejando. Ela ia pegar minha mão, mas eu a afastei. Ela ia se casar, e não comigo. Eu não mais cairia num modelo de primeiro amor ingênuo._

— _Minha mãe contou para meu pai e eles estão me forçando, eu não tenho escolha — ela respondeu, dor visível em sua face por eu não ter lhe dado minha mão._

— _Você o ama? — perguntei, coma raiva a flor da pele._

— _Eu poderia ser feliz com ele... — ela respondeu sabendo que eu faria algo idiota se ela respondesse de outra maneira._

— _Mas você o ama? — desespero e miséria encheram minha voz quando perguntei isso. Ela olhou para baixo, distante, para qualquer lugar sem ser para mim._

— _Eu poderia, se tentasse — uma parte de mim morreu com essa resposta, eu sabia agora. Uma parte de mim morreu porque ambos sabíamos que era verdade. Ela poderia se tentasse._

_Se eu tivesse achado que ela faria isso, teria pedido a ela que fugisse comigo. Deixar para trás a casa, o dinheiro, a família, tudo, e só ficar comigo. Apesar e que eu sabia que ela não aceitaria. Bella sempre tinha sido do tipo racional. Nós não podíamos fugir daquele jeito; mesmo se meus pais não me rejeitassem, o que eles provavelmente fariam, nós seriamos evitados por todos, e Bella não seria capaz de suportar isso._

— _Quando é? — perguntei, minha voz rouca de tristeza._

— _Daqui a dois dias, foi tudo arranjado muito rápido exceto... — eu olhei para cima, meus torturados olhos negros encontrando os dela._

— _Exceto?_

— _Minha mãe acha que você deve me entregar... Você não tem que fazer isso se não quiser — ela parecia envergonhada de si mesma, fitando o chão. Sabia o que estava me pedindo como ninguém mais sabia._

— _Ela quer me punir, hum? — perguntei, levantando seu queixo fazendo-a me olhar nos olhos._

— _Ela quer punir a ambos — foi a resposta de Bella. Eu segurei seu olhar por mais um momento antes de deixar minha mão cair._

— _Certo... Eu farei... Te entregarei. Sou seu primo, afinal._

Ela escorregou sua mão esquerda por meu braço e momentaneamente entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus. Agora suas luvas eram brancas e as minhas eram pretas. Ela se virou para mim e me deu um beijo gentil e hesitante na bochecha, nossas mãos ainda fortemente entrelaçadas. Eu beijei a bochecha dela de volta e pude sentir as lágrimas encherem meus olhos. Forcei-as de volta imponentemente, eu era um grifinório, afinal. Desentrelacei nossos dedos e a entreguei, para ele.

O casamento começou. Passou como um borrão para mim, exceto por uma parte.

— Você, Bellatrix Black, aceita Rodolphus Lestrange como seu legítimo marido?

—... Aceito.

Meu coração parou de bater. Estava acabado.

Eu a entreguei, e depois ela estava longe do meu alcance. Não só o casamento, ou a festa de fato. Eu fui para casa, ainda que não fosse a minha casa, empacotei minhas coisas e fui embora. Ela, meus pais, meu irmão, todo mundo. Eu não ia pertencer à família que a tirou de mim.

A aldrava era pesada, mas fez um barulho alto o suficiente para chamar atenção. Esperei um momento e bati denovo. De dentro eu podia ouvir passos correndo até a porta. Abriu. Meu melhor amigo estava à porta, olhando para mim e minha bagagem. Ele abriu mais a porta, convidando-me para entrar.

— Oi Sirius.

— Oi James — respondi.


End file.
